


A Present for Fire

by Bitterblue



Category: Bitterblue - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Queen must bring presents when she comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Nina, again.

When Queen Bitterblue leaves Monsea to be the first reigning monarch to visit the Dells, she remembers to stop and speak with one of her artisans first.   
  
The Dells are as beautiful as Katsa and Skye and Saf had spoken and written of, and she is glad to be going with Madlen at her side. King Nash is a gracious host, with a grandfatherly feel that reminds her of warm mulled cider and wood fires and hugs. She is so overwhelmed with the reception that she does not remember her present for a week after they have arrived.   
  
In her private rooms, surrounded by their close and increasingly mutual friends, Bitterblue fetches a wrapped package from her luggage and hands it to Fire.   
  
"I had this made, before we left. I remembered you mentioned you love to play, and the woman who makes my court's instruments does beautiful work."   
  
The violin, when the wrappings are removed, is stained a very deep red-brown, with coiling gold inlay across the back and the neck in designs like the Lienid wear on their arms. Fire touches it reverently, and Bitterblue watches her fingers drag across the strings.   
  
"This is a magnificent present, Lady Queen. I thank you." Her use of Bitterblue's language has improved, and the accent is familiar, like Madlen's. Fire lifts the instrument, tuning it carefully, and then begins to play a slow lament. The others watch, and Bitterblue silently begins to weep.   
  
If only Thiel had been able to see this. If only he had been able to know that at least one other person felt music as he did, and could have taken some of his anguish from him. The music draws the ache out of her, until she is sobbing, no longer silent. Fire finishes, and then sets the violin aside to pull her into a hug. For the first time that she has thought of Thiel since his death, Bitterblue begins to haltingly feel some peace.


End file.
